Snow
by XxEmeraldFirexX
Summary: When Twilight confesses her love to Forest Heart, her childhood friend, and she rejects, what will happen to Twilight? A human version of MLP. No magic. Please R&R and check out my other fanfics! Forest Heart is OC. A short, tragic, mini-series.
1. Chapter 1: A Bitter Morning

**Snow: Preview**

I've known Twilight all my life. We've been friends since pre-school. Nothing more, nothing less. All of that is about to change.

Monday, 10:00 am.

"How have you been Twilight?" I asked her.

"Oh fine, really. I've had a lot on my mind recently."

"Yeah, like what?" I brushed part of my black and green hair out of my face.

"Oh, just been thinking about settling down, and starting a family."

She played with her sapphire ring a bit, twisting it around her finger.

"Well it's a good age to start. You're still young, beautiful!"

"_We're _young, you mean."

"Haha, whatever! Anyways, I'm sure there are tons of men out there that would marry you in a heartbeat!"

I took a sip of my warm coffee. I loved the little milk swirls inside the mug. I loved to watch them morph into new pictures, and study every little detail.

"Yeah, men…" She stared out the café window. She seemed deep in a thought.

"Twilight?"

She broke her concentration and took a sip out of her mug. She looked back up at me, giving her full attention.

"Sorry, yes?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like in heaven?"

She stared into her coffee for a minute, pondering the thought.

"Well, who doesn't?"

I smiled.

"We should get going. It starts soon."

I scooched out of the booth, and stood next to the table.

"Come on, Twilight, you don't want to miss it, do you?"

"Nah, I'm fine here. It's going to be cold anyways."

"Ok, see you later then?"

"Yeah."

I was a little upset about her not coming with me, but I supposed it would be fine.

Before exiting the café, I tightened the green scarf around my neck, and tugged on my little snow hat, so it was nice and snug. I stepped outside and I was instantly chill. The cold bit at my skin, attempting to swallow me whole. I began walking down the road to my house. There was frost on the ground, and it was starting to snow.

"_I love the smell of snow_," Twilight would say. She just had this… bond, if you may call it, with snow. She loved everything about it, the way it smelled, the way it felt in her gloves, and the sound of the _squish, squish _when you stepped through it. She loved waking up to snow outside her window. Twilight, of course, adored the sparkle of the new-fallen pellets of snow.

I wondered why she didn't want to come out to the park today. There was going to be a mini-street fair. A band was even going to play. I was looking forward to spending time with Twilight, but she said _'It's going to be cold.' _That I didn't understand. She said it as if the bitter weather was bad.

Well, I didn't want to go by myself, so I decided to go home and rest.

**A/N: **

**Please R&R and let me know if I should continue, and PLEASE check out my other fanfics!**

**~EmeraldFire~**


	2. Chapter 2: A Nice Cup of Tea

**The Next Morning**

"Oh, when is it gonna stop snowing like this?" I treaded through the snow.

The weather had been quite unfair lately, but that's what you can expect in Tuyet, especially in January.

It's a strange name for a town, but it makes sense, it's Vietnamese for snow.

Even when it's summer it's still cold, even though the snow melts.

I made my way over to Twilight's house. I was meeting her there for tea.

I knocked on her door.

"Forest Heart, you're here!"

"Yeah, I am!" which was obvious.

"Well, come inside before you freeze your butt off!"

She guided me over to her couch area, next to the warm fireplace.

I took off my soaked gloves and my mush-filled snow boots.

"It's pretty fierce out there…" Twilight took my things and set them next to the fire to dry.

"Let's not waste our time talking about the weather, shall we!"

"Okay, well I will go get the tea started."

"Okay, thank you Twilight."

It felt nice to unwind in the comfort and safety of Twilight's home.

"Ahhh!" I said out loud.

I sat there for it seemed just a minute…

_**EEEEEEEeee!**_

I woke up with a start as the tea kettle whistled.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About ten minutes."

"But it seemed like hours…"

"5 minutes in awakening life is worth about an hour in dreams. Haven't you seen Inception?"

Twilight handed me my cup of tea.

"Do you want sugar?"

"Oh, no thanks I'm good."

I brought the cup up to my face and took a sip. Ahhh, it was so warm, and tasted perfect. Twilight was always so darn good at making tea.

After putting the kettle back in the kitchen, she came back in the room and sat beside me.

"Here."

She handed me a jelly cookie.

"Yay! But aren't you going to have anything?"

"Oh, no, I'm fine."

"Okay, your loss." I took a bite of the cookie.

"Ifz goud!" I said with my mouth full.

"Haha, thanks, but I bought them at the market."

"Really?"

"Forest Heart…" she didn't answer my question.

"Ya?"

"I'm in love with you."

"I stopped in the middle of drinking. I almost choked on the tea.

"Wut?" I made a confused face.

"I love you, very much."

"Oh." I stared at her, trying to figure out what to say. How do you say, 'I'm sorry, I'm not a lesbian!' to your best friend in the whole wide world?

"Um, I don't… like you, like that. Uhhh…." She had put me in a very awkward position.

"Okay." She answered calmly.

"Well, I got some errands to run, so why don't you go have fun?" she pretended nothing had happened at all.

"Uh, ok."

I gathered my things and left.

That night, I sat in my bed, wondering if things were still going to be alright between us. I never wanted our friendship to end, but I may have hurt Twilight beyond repair. She will probably be too embarrassed to even come near me anymore.

Oh, what do I do?

**A/N Hope you liked it. This is only going to be a short 3-chapter thing.**

**Please R&R and PLEASE check out my other fics. I promise you won't be disappointed. **

**~EmeraldFire~**


	3. Chapter 3: Fatality

Three days have passed since my last visit with Twilight. I hope she's doing okay.

The snow has gotten thicker, thicker than ever in Tujey. Lots of shops had to close and many people were stuck inside their abodes, awaiting the arrival of a worker to clear it away. Up where I live, the snow was thinner, just enough to make my way through the door. That's because I live in the flatter part of town downhill.

Since I hadn't heard from her since, I decided to pay Twilight a visit. Surely she was just trapped inside her cottage and that's why she didn't bother to visit.. Or was it?

I put on my wool scarf, the one my mother had knitted when I was eight, and the thickest, warmest coat I could find. Even though I thought they looked absolutely ridiculous, snow pants were a must, unless you wanted your period to freeze! Haha, just kidding. I wasn't even on my period. Now enough of that!

I also slipped on a pair of rain boots, stuffed with wool and knitted fabric to stay warm.

As I opened the door, a brisk wind flew in, almost knocking me off my feet! My teeth were already chattering, and my gloved hands began to shake.

I took one step into the snow, and it made a loud crunching noise. My leg went almost knee deep into the snow! I should have know my house being on a small ledge, that the ground wouldn't be level.

I tried to turn around. It was difficult, but I did it, I tugged firmly on the nearly frozen door knob, but it wouldn't budge. I tried for what seemed like hours, but it was stiff in place. Once I had lost all hopes of ever closing my door, it unstuck and I fell back in surprise as it slammed. The feeling of triumph made me feel almost as I trekked my way through the snow, desperate to get to the populated area of the city, many thoughts about Twilight ran through my head.

Is she okay?

Is she trapped inside her cottage?

If she is, does she have enough food?

Is she warm enough?

I hope she's not hurting.

About fifteen minutes passed by the time I made it to the edge of the street, which the city workers had somewhat cleared. Then snow was only inches thick on most roads.

I walked onto the sidewalk and started to Twilight's. I hated the squish, squish noise my boots made, and it was funny how much Twilight loved it. I wish our friendship was the same. I loved her so much, just not in the same way she loved me. I know what it's like being rejected, and it doesn't feel very pleasant, but knowing I was the one doing the rejecting sent a little pang to my heart. Now I felt guilty. I knew it wasn't my fault, and I had let her down more gently than possible, but still, I couldn't shake the feeling I had done something wrong.

Finally I was down the road from Twilight's house. My stomach was twisted in knots, ands I was nervous something terrible had happened to the poor girl.

Twilight lived uphill, making it harder to reach her house, especially since the way to her house was a little dirt path, so the snow was about two feet deep. It was almost impossible to tread through this, since it was so steep. The wind started howling, and I turned. Another snowstorm was coming in. I had to get uphill fast.

Crunch, crunch, crunch. The snow had not yet been stepped on and crushed, and so it sparkled with such light, delicate beauty. But that's how I knew either Twilight was trapped inside, or she was staying someplace else.

As I made it to the door, I found that it was locked. I pushed harder.

Great, another stable door. I thought.

I rammed against it with all my might, not caring about the pain that would seethe through my veins, which it did. The door broke into shards of wood, and I lay in pain on the floor of Twilight's home.

I tried hard to stop the tears, they were just helping frostbite my already half-frozen cheeks.

I attempted to stand, and the pain was unbearable. It wouldn't have been if I was dry and warm, but my stiff, cold body was sore.

I hobbled over to the living area, as I was NOT going to attempt to close the door back up, not that I could though, because half of it was in pieces. It was empty, except for a small fire ablaze the hearth.

"Twilight?" I called out.

"Are you here?!" My shivering voice cracked.

I walked into the kitchen, but all I found was a batch of her favorite jelly cookies on the counter. I picked one up and ate it.

"Still warm and gooey…"

She had to have been here in the last hour. Maybe she was sleeping upstairs.

Before going upstairs, I peered into the library. Empty.

So I traveled up the stairs. (It was getting easier to move due to the fact I was getting warmer and my body was loosening up)

"Twilight? Are you here? I'm worried about you!"

As I reached the top floor, I was panicked. This room was bare as well. I lifted up her covers in a frenzy. Empty. I checked under the bed. Empty. I checked every single hiding place I could think of, upstairs and down. Empty.

I ran out doors in frustration.

"TWILIGHT! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed out as loud as my throat could force. Silence…

I dropped onto the doorstep and sobbed. Where could she be? Maybe an attacker had kidnapped her.

Suddenly I heard someone crying. I stopped to listen, and it wasn't me. The sound was coming from the back of the house.

I stood up and with extreme force, I trudged through the snow to the back of the cottage.

There she was. She looked up at me, all her hair littered with snow, her lips blue.

"Twilight! Did you get locked out?!" I was ecstatic to find my friend alive.

She shakily held up her hand. In her tight grasp were the keys to her house.

"What?! Why would you be out here Twilight! Get inside before you freeze to death!" I reached my hand out to her, but she just swatted it away. I was puzzled. Why the hell would she CHOOSE to be in this cold?

"I… y-y-you.. Don't love me.." She tried.

"I love you so much Twilight!"

"Not the way I do…" she hung her head low.

"But.. There are plenty of other men, er, girls in the world, Twilight! Don't do this for me!"

She was shaking more than the twin towers on 9/11. She was going to die if I didn't get her someplace warm.

Finally it dawned on me. She was sitting under her retractable overhang, which was piled with what looks like two tons of snow. She was holding on to the rope that you pull to put it down. She could be buried in snow anytime.

"T-twilight…put down the rope…" I slowly approached her.

"I love you Forest Heart.." She sobbed.

"I love you too, now put down the rope."

"Yeah, but I was never 'love loved.' All the boys thought I was too geeky and weird. So I resorted to girls. But still the one I thought I was closest to was actually farthest from my heart."

All I could do was make a worried expression.

"I love you Forest Heart. So much."

"I know you do."

"G-goodbye."

"No! Don't pull it!"

"I'm sorry…"

She reached out and tugged on it, and I leaped towards her, only to be greeted by a face full of snow.

"Wha…wha.. No! TWILIGHT!" I sobbed.

"I WILL GET YOU OUT OF THERE!"

I dug as fast as I physically could, and even with the adrenaline attack, it wasn't very quick.

I dug until my hands no longer had any feeling in them.

I was not prepared for this. Not at all. The knots in my stomach turns to dark, absolute dread. I felt as if I was going to faint dead on the spot.

I was getting weaker. Eventually I reached her.

"TWILIGHT!"

I heaved her out of the ditch, and she was rather heavy. I placed my ear onto her chest and listened for a heartbeat. There was a faint beat left.

Without wasting any time, I put my hands together and pressed on her abdomen. It wasn't working, so I had to resort to mouth to mouth resuscitation.

Twilight made a slight noise, letting me know she felt it.

She was alive, but hardly. I knew I couldn't save her. The least I could do was give her her last wish, a kiss.

It wasn't romantic, but it was passionate. I didn't exactly enjoy it, but it was for Twilight. Fulfilling her wish would bring me some closure.

One last passionate kiss, then she was gone. I felt Twilight's body go stiff and lifeless, and the soul exit her body, an experience she will never forget.

I cried onto my dead friend, the blizzard howling.

Eventually I fell asleep next to her, never leaving her side.

Who would have guessed she would be killed by the thing she loved the most?

**Author Note:**

**Woah I think this is the best thing I have ever written, to be honest. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. This is it for now, but sooner or later I might do an epilogue, to show what happened after her death. So if you liked it and want updates, favorite and follow, and PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, check out my other fanfics. :D Tata for now!**

**~EmeraldFire~ **


End file.
